1. Field of the Present disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of firearms. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a protective cover for a firearm for a firearm.
2. Description of Related Art
When stored with other items, such as, for example, handguns, rifles, firearms, accessories, or equipment, or when being transported from place to place with other items, portions of a firearm, such as, for example, a handgun slide or rifle barrel or upper receiver can be nicked, scratched, marred, or otherwise damaged, thus lowering its value and degrading its appearance. If the damage is significant enough, the coding covering certain portions of the firearm can be removed, allowing certain portions of the firearm to be more susceptible to corrosion. The same is true if the firearm has an attached optic, light, laser, or other accessory or device.
Hard plastic handgun cases and zippered pouches called “gun rugs”, are bulky, ill-fitting, and do not facilitate convenience when transporting or storing several handguns. When equipped with locking mechanisms, immediate access to the firearm is denied. These hard cases require a considerable amount of space to store.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.